The present invention relates to a self-propelled trailer for a bicycle.
Power trailer arrangements for human power transport vehicles have been developed over the years. By way of example and not limitation, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,725,955 and 4,461,365 disclose such examples. The problem with such self-propelled trailers is the inherent instability in this design. For example, if the self-propelled trailer is moving forward while the bicyclist is not pedaling, then the self-propelled trailer is pushing the bicycle forward. In this situation, there is a tendency for the trailer and bicycle to jack knife. The rider could fall and hurt him or herself.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved self-propelled trailer.